Wiggles Live! in Prescott Valley
'''Wiggles Live! in Prescott Valley '''is a Video on VHS and DVD The Wiggles * Sam * Murray * Jeff * Anthony Characters * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Captain Feathersword * Wags the Dog * Henry the Octopus Dancers * Ben Murray * Rosalind Evans * Clare Field * Dmitri Zorin * David Voss * Adrian Quinnell * Karl Shore * Ryan De Saulnier * Caterina Mete * Emily McGlinn * Franko Torrelli * Mario Martinez-Diaz * Megan Bolton * Larissa Wright * Kristy Talbot * Lucy Stuart Songs * Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car * Rock a Bye your Bear * Everybody Dance! * Hoop Dee Doo * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword * Move your Arms like Henry * Music Box Dancers * Monkey Man * Fruit Salad * We're Dancing with Wags * Here Come the Reindeer * Quack Quack * Tassie Devil * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * Hot Potato * Go Go Medley * Christmas Medley Credits Executive Producers The Wiggles Producers Randy Blalock Paul Field Director Jim Rowley Writers Mitchell Kriegman Stephen White Production Designers Jess Nelson Dean Tschetter Victor DiNapoli Music By John Field Songs by The Wiggles Costume Designers Lisa O. Albertson Suzanne Braddick Choreographer Jeanne Simpson Lighting Designer Candida Boggs Production Manager Robin C. Mathiesen Set Decorator Nat Mongioi Associate Producer Teri Peabody Associate Director Heather Smith Coordinating Producer Wendy Harris The Wiggles Sam Moran Murray Cook Anthony Field Jeff Fatt Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick Wags the Dog Kristy Talbot Dorothy the Dinosaur Clare Field Henry the Octopus Reem Hanwell Dancers David Voss Megan Bolton Ben Murray Rosalind Evans Clare Field Caterina Mete Franko Torrelli Ryan De Saulnier Mario Martinez-Diaz Karl Shore Adrian Quinnell Emily McGlinn Larissa Wright Dmitri Zorin Lucy Stuart Kristy Talbot Casting Director Shirley Abrams Art Directors Bob Phillips Elizabeth Velten Sabina Daley Audio Director & Supervisor David M. Boothe Editor McKee Smith Sound Effects Editor Clint DeBoer Assistant Production Managers Nicole Potter Harold Behrens Travis DeCastro Chris Simonsen Peter Muste Lighting Programmers Bob Peterson Dave Convertino David Grill Jason Kantrowitz John Leonard Ronald Beal Assistant Lighting Designer Laura Manteuffel Lighting Director Lowry Perry Stage Managers Andrew Feigin Peter Margolis Kevin Spivey Nancy Watson Jeff Feldman Technical Coordinators Dwin Towell Mark Anderson Stacey Smith Bob Adleman Technical Director Emmett Loughran Technical Stage Manager Rob Partington Lighting Consultant David Oakes Lighting Board Operators Alex Skowron Todd Davis Rob Smith Kevin McCoy Video Engineer Bink Williams Videotape Operator Matty Randazzo Post Videotape Tom Gilmour Engineer in Charge Randy Patrick Camera Operators Victor Alezones Larry Allen Walt Andrus Alan Anesto Rick Appleby Miguel Armstrong Clay Armstrong Bob Armstrong Theodore Ashton John Atkinson Devin Atwood Randy Baker Rob Balton Juan Barrera Stephen Beaumont Win Bernfeld Andy Bethke Joey Blalock Joseph Bloodhound Marc Bloomgarden Nathan Blue Manny Bonilla Larry Boothby Jason Border Michael Boston Harrison Boudreaux Travis Bradford Cody Bradshaw Mike Breece George Brewster Trevor Broussard Joshua Browne Julio Bruno Trent Brya Tyler Campbell Chris Childs Edward Christensen Wolfgang Christy Franz Citromantle Eli Clarke Liam Clark Mike Coker Matt Cokrond Oz Coleman Jim Conrad Larry Copeland Gareth Paul Cox Jeff Crocker Steve Cruickshank Rob Curschman Ken Dahlquist Dirk Davenport Gabriel Davis Jesse Dean Bruce Deck Bob DelRusso Bobby Derricks Ray Dettore Joel Deutsch Kenny Dezendorf Keith Dicker Tom Dowling Barb Drago Damien Drake Dave Eastwood Dave Elendt Robert Elfstrom Harald Engelbrecht Ricky Fontanez Freddie Fredericks Kevin French Alan Fuqua Ed Fussell Eldric Gaffney Neal Gallagher Hugh Gardner Derek Garfield Dan Gibbons Pat Gleason Jim Goldsmith Candy Gonzales Duange Gore Paul Gramaglia Manny Gutierrez Daniel Hagouel Ed Hajbura Shawn Harkins Bruce A. Harmon Helene Haviland Larry Heider Bob Highton Dave Hilmer Vance Holmes Ray Hoover Eugene Huelsman Drew Hunter Marc Hunter Garrett Hurt Russell Husband Gabriel Judet-Weinshel Guy Jones Michael A. Joseph Turner Jumonville Aaron Johnson Gene Kelly Tom Kaufman Pat Kehs Ken Kraus Jay Kulick John Kosmaczewski Greg King Mike Lacey Jack Lawrence David Levisohn José Libériavich Michael Lóbúré Anderson Lunderson Bob Maraist Steve Martyniuk Nicholas McCarron Jay Millard Dick Mort Jeff Muhlstock Lyn Noland Eric Norberg Jimmy O'Donnell Category:Wiggles Live Concerts Category:Wiggles Live in North America Category:2008 Videos